Project Summary The Admin Core is as an Administrative and Data Management core that will serve the projects and cores of this U19 program. This core will provide the vital functions which are essential for keeping this program organized, synergistic, productive and compliant. The experienced Administrative and Data Management core staff, under the direction of Dr. Megan Sykes, will provide program-specific administrative support including: coordinating interactions between projects; organizing regular monthly meetings of all the project leaders and personnel; overseeing expenditures; preparing and organizing communications and information flow to the NHPCSG staff and Steering Committee. The second main function of this core is to provide all of the logistical and technical support necessary to facilitate expedient flow of information and secure data storage and transfer. The successful integration of this Program?s leaders, laboratory personnel and data will depend on an effective core being the supporting foundation for all projects and the core sites together.